


who gave her manga

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: Shiny Colors
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Yuika takes Rinze out on what is supposed to be a normal date.





	who gave her manga

**Author's Note:**

> stan mitsurinze stan talent

Yuika had a lot of hobbies. One that most people pointed out was her somewhat outlandish fashion sense. However, there’s something that almost no one knew. Not even her close group of friends from L’Antica. She was a closet nerd. Absolutely into anime. She loved idol franchises which led to her becoming one herself. From [idol rip off] to [idol ripoff], she knew them all. Never would she think that she would use this secret hobby of hers to bond with someone.

“Ah, Rinze! Over here!” Yuika waved over to a girl who was slightly shorter than her. It was quite easy to see her from a distance as the smaller and younger girl wore a kimono. Rinze slowly walked over to Yuika, a blank stare on her face. 

“Hello, Yuika-san. How do you do?”

Yuika smiled at the girl. “Mitsumine’s doin’ just fine!”

Rinze let a small smile appear on her face, although to any other person it looked like she was forcing it. Yuika noticed Rinze’s eyes darting around. 

“Something wrong?”

“Ah, its nothing… I have not been to area very often so I’m just a bit nervous…”

Yuika hummed. “Well, Mitsumine’ll be your tour guide!”

“I’m very glad.”

Yuika grabbed Rinze’s hand before pulling her to the closest shop. The duo entered and were immediately blasted by the strong scent of fresh books. On a speaker, loud pop music was playing. As Yuika looked around, there were stacks upon stacks of books surrounding them. The energetic girl took her friend to a small section labeled ‘Shoujo’ and started to sift through them.

It didn’t take very long for Yuika to start blasting Rinze with recommendations. Rinze looked at each one with careful consideration. It was almost surprising that Rinze took this much time to scan each book to see if she could truly invest herself in it. Yuika was a pretty spontaneous person so she would just read whatever she could find. Finally, Rinze chose a single book that had two girls holding hands on the front.

“Oh what’s that mang-”

Yuika read the cover. Yuika recognized the cover. Oh god why did Rinze choose this manga. Who put this there. Why was there a volume of the Sakura Yuri comic anthology. Yuika loved this anthology with all her life but Rinze might not know about the content inside. The summary of each part makes it seem like a harmless adventure of girl’s hanging out and having fun but in reality? It was probably girls making out while hiding in the forest.

“Yuika-san, I think I will choose this manga. It looks quite nice.”

“O-Oh! Sure… Mitsumine thinks you have great taste!”

Rinze nodded and walked off to the cashier counter. Yuika felt her heart race as she watched the girl purchase this manga. What if Rinze was disgusted? She hadn’t been in the outside world much and was raised very traditionally so what if she had those views? Yuika was very worried. 

“Yuika-san, I think we should head to the next store. I want to try and see other manga to learn more.”

“Of course! Let’s go!” Yuika said, a slight quake to her voice.

Rinze, unfortunately, had to notice this. “Are you okay, Yuika-san? We can stop by the park over there and rest a bit.”

“Ahaa… maybe we should… Mitsumine’s feelin’ a bit hungry maybe!”

The park was a short distance away from the store. On the way there, the two bought small snacks as it was nearing noon. They sat on a bench and Rinze picked up her newest manga. Sakura Yuri. Yuika soon saw a cart in the distance selling shaved ice.

A perfect distraction!

“M-Mitsumines gonna go grab some shaved ice! Do ya want some?”

Rinze looks up from staring at the cover. “Ah, if it doesn’t trouble you…”

“Alrighty! What flavor?”

The girl thought for a bit. “Strawberry... please.”

Yuika nodded and sped off towards the cart. Occasionally, she would glance over her shoulder to look at Rinze. The younger girl was pretty focused on the book in her lap so she didn’t notice Yuika’s eyes fixed on her. Yuika watched as Rinze slowly flipped through each page, her expression unchanging. 

“Hello? Ma’am what would you like?”

“O-Oh sorry!”

After a bit, Yuika finally got the shaved ice and kind of didn’t want to return to Rinze. The girl slowly walked back, hoping nothing horrible would happen. As she approached the park bench, Rinze looked up.

“Oh… Yuika-san, I would like to ask a question…”

“Y-Yes?”

Rinze showed a specific page. “Can we… try this?”

Yuika looked down at what Rinze was pointing at. Oh dear god. 

“You do know what this is right?”

“I am aware…”

Yuika thought for a moment. Rinze was pretty serious about this wasn’t she. Oh well. She hid their faces with her hat before bringing their lips together. Once they separated, Yuika looked at Rinze’s face. Almost nothing except for the smallest hint of her face being flushed.

“Did Mitsumine do it…?”

Rinze nodded.

“Well what now? Girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends…. That sounds nice.”

“Wow so we’re-”

“Just like… bosom friends…”

Yuika let out a small laugh. “Well that’s fine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follwo me pls on twitter @magimine


End file.
